


Not All Firsts [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e - Ikemen Paradise | Hana-Kimi (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Sex, Community: springkink, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Not All Firsts" by anenko."This had to be the worst sex in the whole history of bad sex."





	Not All Firsts [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not All Firsts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35565) by [anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko). 



Length: 6:50  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not%20all%20firsts.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not%20all%20firsts%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed a story for my "fail (at) sex" square, went through the tags on AO3, saw the author, and went "SOLD". I've never actually seen Hana-Kimi and only watched enough clips to figure out how to say their names in the minutes before I recorded this, but forgive me if I don't have them exactly right. Thanks to anenko for having blanket permission! Used to fill my "fail (at) sex" and "random fic" squares for podfic_bingo.


End file.
